SuperGlued AGAIN
by IstoleALLtheWAFFLES
Summary: OneShot. Set in one of my universes, before Tony and Ziva return to Washington DC. This one wasn't dreamed up. I was actually awake when it came to me.


Ok peoples, I am bored and I still have the sodding writers block so I decided to do a McGeekle and type whatever comes into my head

**Ok peoples, I am bored and I still have the sodding writers block so I decided to do a McGeekle and type whatever comes into my head. This story is set in yet another of my Universes, and Tony and Ziva are back on Gibbs' team but no-one bothered to tell Timmy that. Here goes….**

Timothy McGee walked out of the elevator, a fresh cp of coffee in his right hand. He walked past Dallas and Pringle's (mmmmmmmm……….chips) desks over to his own and started it up. Dallas and Pringle were in the corner of the room, arguing about something He walked up behind them, silent as a cat.

"What are you two fighting about?" he asked loudly. They turned around quickly, hands behind their backs.

"We…..uh…..were….um…." stuttered Dallas, eyes left and right.

"We were deciding what to get you for your birthday, Boss!" cried Pringle. He walked over to his desk and opened the drawer, grabbing a can of Pringles from his desk. (Mental image: a can full of tiny ant-sized NCIS computer nerds). Pringle handed him the can.

"Pringles from Pringle!" said Dallas. McGee turned to him questioningly. Dallas ran to his desk and grabbed the first thing he saw: a blue Mickey Mouse stapler. He handed this to McGee and said "Happy Birthday, Boss!"

McGee absent mindedly put down the chips and the stapler. "You two do know it's the 3rd of September, right?" he asked. Pringle and Dallas nodded, "My birthday is the 12th of March."

Pringle and Dallas nodded and quickly went back to their desks. McGee downed the rest of his coffee and sat down to finish his work.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was about 2 in the morning when they snuck into the cyber-crimes room. There, in the far end, was McGee and 2 other nerds, asleep at their desks. _She_ uncapped a tube and walked toward the nerd wearing glasses, putting the contents of the tube on the man's keyboard. She repeated the process on McGee and the other nerd's desks.

While _she_ was doing that, _he_ was busy setting up a wireless camera in far corner. After _she _had finished her business, she put an alarm clock on the floor in the middle of all 3 desks. When they had finished, they quietly walked out of the room, and into the darkness to watch the up-coming scene on their laptops.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **

"Just 5 more minutes, mum" mumbled Dallas. And promptly fell of his chair.

McGee stood up immediately, hand on his gun. He scanned the room looking for danger while Pringle was mumbling about socks that needed to be washed. He only relaxed once he saw the alarm clock on the floor in the middle of the room. On it, there was a note.

_Get to work_

_don't stop typing_

_until you're finished_

_Director Vance_

McGee sighed and turned to his co-workers, who were only now getting it together.

"Get to work, guys." They nodded and sat down at their keyboards. And started typing. All 3 noticed that their keyboards were sticky, but none of them said anything about it.

About 5 minutes later, a Miss Abby Scucio walked into the room. All three men stopped typing and looked at her, their fingers resting on their keyboards in the traditional nerdish way.

"McGee!" she scolded, frowning at him. "Tony and Ziva have been back for nearly 2 hours and you haven't come to say hello yet?" McGee smiled at Abby. She obviously hadn't had a Caf-Pow yet. Dallas and Pringle just stared at her. Tony and Ziva walked into the room.

"Hey Guys!" said McGee loudly. Ziva smiled at him and Tony walked over and 'hugged' him, being careful not to disturb his arms. Dallas and Pringle were still staring. None of them had moved their hands.

"Hey McGee. You look a lot more awake now than the last time we saw you." said Ziva.

"We're gonna have a party upstairs. You three are coming." commanded Abby. "Come on!"

She started walking to the elevator, as did Tony and Ziva. McGee tried to get up and follow them. He couldn't.

"Come on, McGee." said Abby, noticing his lack of following.

"I would," said McGee, "But Tony and Ziva super glued me to the keyboard again."

**Short, I know. Please don't flame me if you don't like it!!! But please do review!!!**

**Go on, the little blue/purple button calls unto you!!!**


End file.
